The Writer and the Dom
by ZombieWaffles
Summary: The title says it: Itachi is a Dominate, Naruto is a writer, what will happen when their paths cross? Yaoi MaleXMale, ItachiNaruto.
1. Chapter One (Redone)

A/N: So Common Phenomenon has taken up the challenge of being this story's editor and now we are glad to represent chapter one with two being played with sometime in the next week or so. After chapter two everything is new. So I hope you guys enjoy the new version and everything else from here on out. ^_^

Also just a funny lil thing I like to label my stories the letter of this one spelled out. (TWATD) I thought it was funny, maybe it's just me.

* * *

><p>Naruto had approached a sketchy establishment. The neighborhood was questionable enough to put an uneasy feeling in his head. He had stood across the street staring at the building for some time now. Uneasiness kept him at a distance until he could muster up the will to cross the dark, shady city street. Another thing that bothered him was how the street lights weren't on. It added to the shady appearance of the dark building which only had a light above the large oak door.<p>

He had to go in there, with a great amount of disdain and he made his way to the club. Naruto entered the club with the idea of getting in and out as quickly as he could. He had no desire to be a part of the crowd at a place like this. He was practically blackmailed into being there that night, okay so he had lost a bet, in his mind it was same thing. He really didn't have an understanding of this type of life style so what was going on here was beyond him. The writer wanted nothing to do with this, but necessity was a lousy partner and forced him into doing something he wouldn't have even considered a few weeks back. All he needed to do, he told himself, was to ask his questions and get out of here.

Naruto took a deep breath and he further entered the club. He kept his eyes on the floor, feeling like he was completely out of place, even if the people he was barging in on didn't care. There were men getting their cocks sucked and women- this idea was a mistake. Naruto looked around quickly for the mistress- at least one that wasn't busy getting her boot licked, among many other things. Maybe it would be the best to come back another time. But still, it would be the same, wouldn't it?

He wasn't his place, he was completely out of his comfort zone. He shouldn't be there.

"Can I help you?" Naruto tensed, as he slowly turned towards the smooth, velvety voice.

He stood there frozen, staring into crimson eyes. The man in front of him had long black hair tied loosely back. He was tall, lean, sexy, with black leather pants drawing out the pale skin he had and a black leather vest. Naruto couldn't remember what he was here for anymore. He was blinded by his presence.

The male smirked, as he leaned closer. He placed an arm around the smaller male's shoulders. Naruto was slim, and gorgeous, with light colored skin, with blond hair, of shoulder length, with some spikes and sky blue eyes, sparkling with vitality. The man flaunted a unique kind of face art-whiskered cheeks. He was definitely new here, and he would be Itachi's.

Itachi leaned closer, nipping at the now blushing blonde's ear."Have you filled out an application yet? I can help you with that, and so much more," the raven whispered huskily into the ears of the tensed and flushed male.

"n-no I...I... um... just needed to ask a few questions...for a book I'm writing..." Naruto didn't know why he couldn't control the volume in his voice, it was difficult. All the tiny, whispering voices in his head urged him to run away.

Itachi stepped back, thinking that it was a shame. But the reactions he was getting were just as good. Oh, he would love to dominate this boy. "Well I can help with that too. Follow me, then I'll answer whatever you want." the raven smirked, letting his hand grazed over a perfectly shaped bottom.

As he lead a tense Naruto through to the back, where rooms were set up for privacy. The taller man quickly unlocked a door and held it opened for the anxious blond.

"Don't worry, I only bite when I play," The sly smile, sent a chill down the blonds spine. Naruto had to remind himself, this guy would be great at seduction tactics, just look at where he worked. He just needed to hurry. "Are you a..."

"Am I a dom? Yes I am." he gave the smaller male a gentle pat on his lower back, pushing him into the room. "What would you like to know?"

Itachi moved so sexily that it like he was taunting Naruto. Well, he probably was."Well..." Naruto looked down at his feet; he didn't care for all the toys or devices. Things he didn't want to look at, so he pulled out his pen and small black book. He didn't want to give the wrong impression, though he wasn't even sure what the wrong one would be.

"What are the...umm..." what should he ask, what could he ask?

Itachi smirked, did the blond know how good he looked. "Well if you give me your pad I'll write everything I know, well when you tell me your name. However you should know that things are different in the 'outside world' and different for every couple."

Naruto walked closer to the male handing him the pad and pen. "Thanks, I'm Naruto. And I just need to know the basics of what you do, or what the people here do in general." He guessed it was different for everyone. However, he did not want to take the time to interview any other people.

Naruto gave a nervous smile, as the male started writing things. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"It's nice to meet you." the blond whispered.

Itachi liked the male's voice, it was smooth, sweet. Itachi couldn't help but feel this way; this was not how the younger acted daily, Naruto even smelled sweet, like honey.' "So you are one of those kinds of writers." Itachi smirked. It may turn out good for him yet.

Naruto tensed. "This is a first...You see... I lost a bet... Not that you probably want to know... and well now I have to write an erotic book based on this kind of lifestyle...and..." and he wasn't sure why he had to explain himself. He nervously brought a hand to rub his neck; he was so out of place here. How many times had he said or thought that?

That would explain a lot, with how uncomfortable he seemed to be in here. Well it didn't matter. On the first page Itachi left something for the younger, hopefully Naruto would use it.

"Well then you'll have to let me read it before it's done, since I've helped." the raven gave the male a seductive smile.

"Oh, okay..." Naruto looked away. How could he refuse? He really didn't want to go out there and ask anyone else. How hard could it be to come back here? Well, he would worry about that later.

As the rest of the time went by in an uncomfortable silence, at least on Naruto's side, Itachi stood coming inches from the blond. His breath ghosted over the smaller male's delicious looking lips. "It's all done, Naruto-kun. You'll have to come by and see me again soon."

...

Naruto sat down on his couch, his laptop in front of him, and the black book next to his leg. He hadn't started yet. He was somewhat scared to open the pad and read it. But he had too, and the sooner the better.

He stood and went to get an apple and a bottle of water. When he came back, he looked at it again, his face holding a light blush at the memories. 'Itachi' had kept brushing up against him, and he repeatedly gave him small touches. The man said he was just escorting him out unless there was something else that Naruto needed, like a firsthand experience. It was at that moment Naruto really- well it didn't matter. He had what he needed so he could finish this damn book and be done with it. Soon, he could deal with his other problems.

The blond stared wide-eyed at the first page of the book after opening it. Itachi left not only his cell, but also his home and email. And a 'just in case you need anything.' underneath. Naruto quickly turned the page, he just wanted to get this done.


	2. Chapter 2 (redone)

Redone two) everything is new from here on out. I have a write track account with the pen name of DeeGee if your on there you can check out my progress on fics and est word counts and finish dates. Though they may be done before the date on the charts. On a side note I hope to get one or two updates for these chapter fics done up before Nano starts in Nov.

Another side note I just feel like sharing went to get lunch came home with two pet red slider turtles.

* * *

><p>Naruto ungracefully hung half way off his bed with his computer sitting on the floor while the open word processer mocked him from afar. With a low growl, he tossed a blanket over the screen of his laptop so that it would stop mocking him. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him and why he couldn't write a single damn thing.<p>

He drummed his fingers on his chest and let his mind play over some of the many different scenarios he could attempt. His imagination was at work, but every time he tried to write something, his mind went to the source of inspiration. After a while, Naruto had to admit it. He just wasn't in a writing mood, that's all there was to it.

He looked up the setting sun, it was going to be a nice night but it was too bad he was still trying to start that damned book. Not to mention the other piles of work he had yet to finish; several books, all with deadlines that were fast approaching.

These last two weeks, he had not written a thing. The writer couldn't focus, because every time he opened that pad, he would wonder about the person who had given him the information.

As if his life was not hectic enough, he had kept thinking about that one meeting. Naruto hated having an over active mind. He would start something then get distracted by a new idea or project. It made him feel like a kid still in school, when really he was already 22. It made him feel worthless.

'This is starting to become a big problem,' Naruto sighed as he started back to his bedroom. The writer picked up his note book with the information Itachi had given him. He wasn't sure if he should call him, he wasn't if the older man would answer if he did. For all Naruto knew. Itachi might have the writer his phone number because of common courtesy.

On the other hand, maybe he could email him to say that he had a few more questions. The writer could ask if they could meet somewhere public. That would work, right? Then he could hopefully get this out of his system. And moreover, be able to focus on something other than the sexual aspect. Itachi had left such an impression on him, and now he couldn't help but focus on the dom...

Naruto slipped to the floor and lazily pulled his laptop into his lap. There was nothing wrong with a professional meeting, right? Just a meeting between an author and a Dom. He would treat it like any other meeting for research, and ignore that fact that this Dom was a living and breathing sex god.

The writer now had to think about how to start it. Should he go with the traditional 'Dear Itachi'? Or should he do something less formal, like a 'Hi'? He shook his head as he started tapping away at the keyboard. Naruto just did what he would normally do.

Good morning, Itachi-San

I was hoping to have a chance to ask you a few more questions about you so that I can continue the work on my book. I was hoping maybe we could meet for coffee whenever you have some time so I can ask away.

In addition, if you want to, you may read the progress I've made so far. Don't worry; I plan to mention you in the dedications at the beginning of the book.

Thank you,

Naruto

Naruto hit the send button before he could change his mind. Now he would just eat his lunch, and hopefully he would hear from Itachi soon.

Naruto stood and walked back into the living room and out onto the balcony to stare at the city below. Maybe he would go out for dinner; it would probably be a day or two before he could expect to hear from Itachi anyway. The writer brought his laptop with him just in case he thought of anything while he was out. Yes, that sounded like a better plan than sitting around doing nothing and being completely unproductive. He left hoping he'd make more progress somewhere else in the city.

...

Itachi awoke and slowly rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He hadn't slept in a few days thanks to Sasuke moving his slaves into their home. He needed a sound proof room. The death glares worked on the slaves, but they hadn't worked on Sasuke in years. He scoffed to himself, the man needed to put his foot down, but when Sasuke would call him 'nii-san' or something that pulled his heart strings, he would shamefully have to admit to giving in. Therefore, Itachi worked nights and Sasuke played with his slaves during the day because he found it funny to push Itachi's buttons.

Itachi slowly got out of his bed, running long slim fingers through silky black hair, maybe he would post Sasuke's baby pictures on Fetlife, so that all the Dom's and Sub's from the club could see. It wasn't the best revenge, but it was a start.

Itachi smirked as he moved to his computer desk. Slowly he lit up the screen and opened his family photos folder first, before he opened the browser and then his bookmarks. Itachi looked up in the corner and noticed that he had new mail. Very few people had his personal email so he checked it whenever he got something, but so help him god if it was another chain letter from Kisame, he would kill the male for it.

Itachi's smirk returned when he stared at the sender's name, oh this was definitely a good surprise. His smirk morphed into a seductive smile as he hit the reply button.

Naruto

I would be glad to meet you for lunch, and many other things, if you like. I would like that more than coffee, you could meet me in an hour at Pein's Pleasurable Lunch Shop. It is a food establishment solely for Dom's and others that have special relationships. If you need directions, you can find them at the bottom.

I think it will also be insightful for you, and we can take our time there and talk about anything you like, and we can get to know each other on a more personal basis.

I would love to see the progress, however, that could wait for the next date. If you really want to, bring it anyways and we'll go over it after we eat.

I'm really looking forward to seeing you,

Itachi.

Itachi quickly sent the message and shut down his computer. Standing, he walked over to his closet to find the best outfit for his date with Naruto.

…

Naruto had just lifted the chopsticks to his mouth when he opened the message without thinking. He looked at the message then his ramen, then back to the message. This third bowl would his last for the night.

The chopsticks hit the bowl when he finished the message. A few beads of sweat gathered on his forehead, a date with a Dom? This was, well, he didn't know what it was. He ignored the curious glances from the old man and his daughter as a nervous chuckle escaped the boy's lips.

He wasn't sure why meeting with Itachi made him so nervous, but it did. Naruto tried to ignore the butterflies is as he hurried to finish his ramen.


End file.
